


Forward, Together

by chaoticamanda



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnant!Vex, Unplanned Pregnancy, a little bit of angst between vex and vax, takes place during the timeskip, timeskip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticamanda/pseuds/chaoticamanda
Summary: Vex spends an indeterminate amount of time on the floor of the bakery, staring off into space as she connects all the dots in her head. It makes sense that she might be—she can’t say it. The idea of it terrifies her, that she will have been responsible for creating anotherlifeif she’s right.





	Forward, Together

The realization that something’s off slams into Vex on a dreary morning in Whitestone while she’s working in the bakery. She likes taking the morning shifts—it’s an isolation only second to the time she spends in the woods, her time away from responsibilities and people. It’s not that she doesn’t love Whitestone or the people in it, but there’s a sort of tranquility she only finds when she’s by herself or only with Trinket.

This morning she’s by herself, slowly and methodically preparing sweets to sell later. The shop officially opens in an hour, but she won’t see much business for another two probably. Vex is thankful for the time by herself, in the cozy little shop they’ve built. She’s been feeling off for the past few weeks, tired though she’s been less busy than she can ever remember being, sore in places she hasn’t really exerted, a bit more emotional over little things that never used to catch her attention. Percy has suggested that she visit Pike if she thinks something’s really wrong, but the little gnome’s been preparing to go to Vasselheim for some time now, and Vex doesn’t want to do anything to derail the vacation.

Besides, she thinks her time of the month is probably approaching, after having been late last time and completely skipping the past month. Vex has never been exactly regular—constant stress and poor diet due to being on the run with Vax had not made her the picture of health. So she keeps to herself, surprised each day that her underwear remains untarnished.

Vex moves her mind to other things, busying her hands with kneading and rolling dough. She wonders how her brother is doing, and though she knows it’s silly, she wonders how often he thinks of her. When he had left with Keyleth the first time, his absence had been so hard to get used to. Vax had always been the one constant in her life, the other half of her heart. She’d always known that one day others could come into the equation, but their separation was always going to be too soon, no matter when it happened. The first time they’d visited, almost a week and a half after they’d left, he’d been so…so _light._ It was a welcome change, after all the business with the Raven Queen that had hung over his head, but still, there was a part of her that hurt because of it, a part of her that hurt that he could be so happy without her. But the thought was stupid and irrational, so she’d shoved it down and smiled wide when he told her all about Zephra, contenting herself with the fact that he’d come back.

That old wound seems to be reopening lately, the longer the spaces between his visits become. Sometimes she misses her brother so much that the ache coils tightly in her chest, worry and fear that he won’t come back, that he won’t _want_ to, squeezing her heart and making it hard to breathe. She has never trusted anyone else so completely, even if she trusts the rest of Vox Machina with her life and more. She and Vax will always have something deeper, the blood that runs in their veins bonding them together forever, a promise that he can’t separate himself from her in that way, at least.

Vex realizes with a start that she’s crying and steps back, surprised. The rolling pin falls off the edge of the counter, clattering to the ground and rolling underneath a nearby rack. She hastily wipes the tears away, frustrated, and sinks to the ground, trying to reach the pin. It’s too far out of reach with her kneeling, so she slips onto her stomach to get it, and feels a protest from her body she’s never felt before.

There’s a heaviness in her abdomen as soon as her stomach presses to the floor, and it just feels _wrong,_ like her body wants anything but to be prone on her stomach. Confused, she grasps the wooden rolling pin and sits up, pressing her free hand to her abdomen. It’s not like she’s hurt or anything, so why would…

Everything seems to click together so neatly in the back of her head and she drops the rolling pin again, her fingers curling into the fabric of her tunic, “Oh,” she gasps, “shit.”

Vex spends an indeterminate amount of time on the floor of the bakery, staring off into space as she connects all the dots in her head. It makes sense that she might be—she can’t say it. The idea of it terrifies her, that she will have been responsible for creating another _life_ if she’s right. Suddenly it’s like all she can feel is the fear, crawling up her throat, choking her. There’s fear that she won’t be a good mother, that this will force her away from the adventure that keeps Vox Machina going, that she will lose her place in her family, that Percy won’t want it, which is ridiculous, because she doesn’t even know if _she_ wants it.

The fear becomes a mix of bile and her breakfast, and she quickly grabs an empty bucket under the counter before she throws up into it. She wipes the vomit from her mouth, shakily climbing to her feet. She can’t think about—about the future, if she doesn’t even know if she’s right. She almost calls out to Pike over her hearing, but then decides against it. She doesn’t want to disturb Percy or Tary or Grog, if he’s even around. If it turns out to be nothing, then she doesn’t want to hear of it. Vex staggers out of the bakery, sure that no one will mind if it stays closed for just a few hours.

Strangely, as she makes her way to Pike’s room in the castle, she finds herself wishing that Keyleth were here. Of course, Pike is family, and a healer too, but Keyleth’s power comes from _life._ There’s some other kind of comfort to be found in it, a sureness that maybe she won’t feel from whatever Pike can do for her.

She’s not sure if the gods are smiling down on her or trying to curse her when she catches sight of two figures climbing out of the Sun Tree. The appearance of Vax startles her, throws her off in a way she wasn’t expecting. There isn’t much she can hide from him—isn’t much she wants to, but there’s dread in her gut at the prospect of telling him what she suspects. She’s afraid he’ll be disappointed in her, and further, he and Percy still haven’t completely mended their relationship. It’s much better than it was before, but sometimes she can still sense some lingering animosity.

Vex almost entertains avoiding the two, but she _did_ wish for Keyleth, so she trudges on, trying to seem like she hasn’t just been crying and vomiting. Keyleth spots her first, waving excitedly, “Vex!”

Vax turns toward her, smiling easily. It fucking hurts, because she feels like maybe she’s falling apart, but he’s got his perfect little life with Keyleth going. They aren’t in it together anymore, and the thought makes her feel both guilty and jealous. She manages a weak smile, “Keyleth! Vax!”

“Hey, Stubby,” Vax grins, immediately folding her into a hug. It makes her falter, makes it harder to suddenly hold back tears. She wants to tell him--that she’s terrified, that she misses him, that doesn’t want him to go, not if she’s…well. But she can’t, so she pulls away and tries not to meet his eyes.

“It’s pretty early for you two, isn’t it?” Vex asks, even though there is a hint of sun trying to break through the clouds by now, “But I suppose you were due for a visit.”

It comes out a little harsher than she intends, making it sound like she thinks visiting Whitestone is a duty for them. Keyleth’s eyes widen, and Vax gets that little crease between his eyebrows, “Everything alright?”

“Yes,” it takes all of her strength to smile brightly, “Actually, if I could borrow Keyleth for a little bit, that would be great.”

Keyleth looks surprised, “Oh, me? Really? Uh, yeah, of course.”

Vex is used to Keyleth’s awkwardness, so she ignores it and grabs the other woman’s arm, “I just need to talk to her. Why don’t you head to the castle, Vax? I’m sure Tary’s probably already working with Percy.”

“Uh, alright,” Vax narrows his eyes at her, glancing down at her grip on Keyleth’s arm, “You sure everything’s okay?”

He’s always been able to see through the cracks in her armor. The fact that he still can makes her feel a little bit better, so her laugh is a little more genuine, “Of course, darling. I’ll see you later.”

Vex changes course now, pulling Keyleth in the direction of her house instead of the castle, hoping that Tary isn’t home. She doesn’t glance back at Vax, for fear that her resolve will crumble.

“Um, Vex,” Keyleth starts, “You’re holding a little too tight.”

“Sorry,” Vex drops her arm immediately, “I just…I really need to talk to you.”

Keyleth peers at her as they walk, “What’s up? I mean, I’m glad you want to talk to me, but…you’re kind of scaring me.”

Vex glances over at her, her voice quiet, “When we get to the house.”

“That’s not…reassuring,” Keyleth comments, but follows Vex.

Vex calls for Tary when she opens the front door, scanning the rooms as she passes, satisfied they’re alone when she pulls Keyleth up to her room. When she shuts the bedroom door, she takes a moment to lean against it.

“Vex?” Keyleth prompts softly, waiting patiently in the middle of the bedroom.

“I…” she doesn’t know where to start, so she just blurts out, “I think I’m pregnant.”

Keyleth’s eyes go wide, and her mouth drops open in shock, “What! Oh gods, Vex…”

“I know,” Vex groans, letting her head fall against the door, “I mean, we were careful up to a certain, y’know, degree, but I’ve been tired and emotional lately and my period…I just don’t know what to do, and I thought, hey, Kiki knows about life and things, and God, I…”

Vex is rambling, and Keyleth is still staring at her, but her face softens. “I’m glad you wanted to…talk to me about this. But what about Pike, I mean, do you know for sure that you’re pregnant?”

“I kind of just realized it before you guys showed up,” Vex sighs, “I was going to see Pike.”

“Okay, okay,” Keyleth nods and gets that look on her face, like she’s trying to plan out her moves in a battle, “Well, I could try to, I don’t know, sense life?”

Vex nods, but when Keyleth steps toward her, she flinches, “I’m sorry,” and suddenly her voice is very small, “Kiki, I’m so scared.”

“Oh, Vex,” Keyleth closes the space between them, pulling her into a tight hug, “It’s okay to be scared. I would be terrified, but…whatever happens, you won’t be alone. You’ll have all of us.”

The tears can’t be stopped, and Vex finds herself clinging to Keyleth’s thin frame, “I miss Vax. Sometimes I feel like he’s forgotten about me. And I think that’s stupid, because he’s so happy with you, but I just…I can’t do this without him by my side.” She feels a little lighter for her admission, and it’s clearer just how much this has been eating at her.

“Vax loves you more than anything,” Keyleth squeezes her, “and he misses you too. And like I said, we’ll all be here for you no matter what. You’re family to all of us, even if we’re not twins.”

Vex can’t reply, her voice overwhelmed by the incredible love she feels for Keyleth, for Vax, for all of Vox Machina. Of course she won’t be alone, because they love her just as much as she loves them. Keyleth pulls away after a moment, pressing her hand to Vex’s abdomen, closing her eyes.

Vex waits with bated breath, trying to reign in her tears and steady her breathing. The relief she feels at Keyleth’s nod is surprising, but, she discovers, not unwelcome.

 

Vax knows that something’s up with his sister. Even though they’ve spent more and more time apart recently, he still knows her almost as well as he knows himself. Her smile is fake when she greets them, and she’s a little too off when she asks for Keyleth. And she never calls him “darling” in that tone of voice, the one she uses to pacify others.

But he lets it go, sure that he can wheedle information out of Percy or Tary. It’s probably something about the bakery, or some other shenanigans. He finds the two men in Percy’s workshop, both bent of some small metal contraption Vax will probably never understand. “Oi,” he calls from the doorway, “I think you’re fogging up the room with all the steam pouring out of your ears.”

“Vax!” Tary straightens, smiling, “Where’s Keyleth?”

“Vex dragged her off somewhere,” Vax shrugs, “She was walking past the Sun Tree when we arrived, seemed a little hurried. Told me to come find you two.”

“Oh,” Tary blinks, clearly surprised, “Really? She’s supposed to open the bakery this morning.”

Vax feels a small pebble of fear drop into his gut, another inkling that something’s up with her, maybe something wrong. Percy waves a hand at the both of them, “She’s been feeling rather ragged lately. Probably just from the weather—it’s been somewhat dreary.”

“She’s sick?” Vax asks, taking a step toward Percy. Sometimes he can’t forget that this man once _killed_ his sister, raising a defensiveness he knows is unnecessary but inescapable. “She seemed alright when I saw her.”

Percy pauses his tinkering, looking over at Vax, “She’s just tired, Vax. If it was serious, I’m sure she’d pay a visit to Pike. No need to worry about her.”

“I always worry about her,” he can’t stop himself from saying, clenching his fist. Even before they had become intrepid adventurers, Vex had always been his number one priority. The years they had spent by themselves had been tough, and he’d only wanted a better life for her. And now they certainly both had it, but he still worried for her. The distance between them doesn’t make it easier, even though he’s very happy with the home he and Keyleth are building in Zephra.

“I know,” Percy offers him a small little smile, turning back to her work, “Sometimes you two are almost like the same person, you know.”

“Well,” Tary declares, glancing awkwardly between Vax and Percy, “I’d better go check on the bakery. Even though it was my day yesterday, but…that’s, uh, work for you, I guess.”

Tary leaves, avoiding Vax’s confused stare. Vax watches Percy work in silence for a few moments, arms crossed. He knows that Vex will be upset if she comes back and senses any tension, so he finally asks, “Is Grog around?”

“Actually,” Percy pushes his glasses back up his nose, “I believe he’s just set off with Pike to Vasselheim. I suppose if we’d known you were coming, they might have waited a bit longer for Keyleth to send them off.”

Vax nods, biting his lip as he looks to the side, “Do you have something you want to say to me, Percy?”

Percy turns fully to face Vax, finally abandoning his work, “Your visits have been fewer and farther between compared to what they once were.”

Vax is defensive, crossing his arms tighter and setting his jaw, “What of it? We get busy sometimes.”

“I’m sure,” and now Percy’s smile is that infuriating twist of lips, condescending, “I would just ask that you remember what’s waiting for you in Whitestone.”

“Excuse me?” Vax blinks, fury beginning to kindle in his chest, “What are you suggesting, Percival?”

“I’m merely telling you that your sister misses you,” Percy sighs, both of his hands rising to the air.

“I miss my sister every bit as much as she misses me,” Vax snarls, “and she knows that I’d do anything for her, that she’s welcome with me always. So if she really had a problem, I’m sure she’d let me know.”

“Maybe so,” Percy says calmly, as if Vax’s fingers are not shaking as he tries to contain his rage.

Vax shakes his head, strung with tension, turning quickly to leave before he says something he can’t take back. In his haste, he almost knocks Vex over with the wooden door. She stumbles back, surprised, “Vax? Are you alright?”

“Fine,” he snaps, though he regrets it when he sees the way her face creases, “Wait, Vex, I—“

“I need to speak to Percy,” she cuts him off, voice soft but firm, “I’ll see you later, alright?”

She pushes past him before he can answer, and he almost follows her into Percy’s workshop. Something is definitely wrong, but he’s not sure if he wants to find out by listening in on a private conversation. He decides to find Keyleth, casting one last wistful look at the closing door of Percy’s workshop.

 

Vex has done more nerve-wracking things than this. For fuck’s sake, she’s killed dragons. Telling her boyfriend she’s pregnant has to be much less daunting than that. Or it should be anyway, but her heart is pounding as she walks up to him in his workshop. “Speak of the devil,” Percy grins when she approaches.

Vex forces her voice into something steady, “What have you been saying to work my brother up now?”

“Oh, nothing,” Percy shakes his head, taking her arm and pulling her closer, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“We’ll talk about it later,” she threatens, but there is no heat in her voice, “Um, until then, we have other things to talk about.”

“And what would that be?” Percy pulls back, genuinely curious. She finds herself briefly wondering if the white hair is hereditary. Her palms are sweaty, and he must be able to feel her heart trying to escape her chest.

“Well, um, darling, it turns out…you know how I was complaining about all that, um, stuff?” Vex wheedles, rocking in his arms.

Percy peers at her, suspicion bleeding into his features, “I do recall you mentioning some stuff, yes.”

“Yes, yes, so it turns out…” Vex takes a deep breath, and decides to just push it out, “I’m, uh, pregnant.”

Percy’s brain seems to freeze, and he blinks down at her, shocked. Finally he manages, “Oh, dear.”

Vex chews on her lower lip, trying to keep the fear gnawing at her heart at bay, “I-I know it’s not ideal, y’know, I’m sure you de Rolos have a way about, um, doing these kinds of things, but it—it’s happened, so.”

Percy tips his head back and laughs, and she’s not entirely sure if it’s genuine or hysterical, “I think your brother might just kill me.”

“I wouldn’t let him,” she rolls her eyes, and then presses her hands to his chest, “So, uh, how are you feeling about this?”

Percy is quiet for a moment, pursing his lips as he thinks, “I don’t know if I’m the best candidate for a father.”

Vex isn’t sure if it’s disappointment coiling in her gut, or if it’s something deeper she can’t decipher. She lets her hands slide from his chest, but he catches them before they fall, “I suppose I’ll have to do my best though, won’t I?”

Vex feels a warmth surge in her chest as she looks up at him, eyes wide and shining, “Really?”

“Of course,” and his smile is something warm and genuine, “but I do…I have one request.”

“Yes?” She tilts her head curiously.

“Tell your brother when I’m not around, alright? Sometimes he gets violent.” Percy is teasing, but she knows there’s some seriousness underneath it. She’s not exactly excited to tell her brother, either.

“Of course, darling,” Vex laughs softly, the fear ebbing around her edges, and for the moment, she’s almost excited about the future. She lets her head lay against his chest as they embrace, and the whispers, “Our child is going to have quite the family, isn’t it?”

“They’ll have a family,” Percy agrees quietly, “They’ll be loved like no other.”

 

Vex finds Vax sitting under the sun tree, quietly stewing to himself. Keyleth had definitely known something was up, but had refused to tell him anything. “It’s my sister,” he’d begged, knowing that he was playing a little dirty.

“It’s not my place to tell you,” Keyleth had stood her ground, “so stop giving me those puppy-dog eyes.”

It hadn’t eased his worry at all. If anything, it was worse now. He imagines Vex telling him she’s seriously sick, or that she’s dying, that she’s been cursed—the list goes on and on. When she sits down next to him, her shoulder pressing against his, both of their backs against the tree, he turns toward her, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Straight to the point, eh?” Vex laughs, but he can hear the strain in her voice. He grabs her hand, twisting their fingers together.

“Vex,” he practically begs. He thinks that she used to tell him everything, that before she wouldn’t have hesitated. Percy’s words come back to him, and with a clench of fear he wonders if this is because of all the time he spends in Zephra.

She opens her mouth, but doesn’t speak for a moment. When she finally does, her voice is hoarse, “I miss you, brother.”

“I miss you too, sister,” he replies immediately, turning further and leaning closer to her. She holds a hand up to stop him from speaking further. She looks so nervous.

“Sometimes…” She takes a deep, shaky breath, “Sometimes I feel like I’ve lost you. I know that’s silly, and I’m so happy that you’re happy. But sometimes it’s just…lonely without you here.”

The admission breaks him, waves of guilt and hurt rolling over him. He never intended to alienate her, never thought that she would doubt his love for her, “Vex,” and his voice is thick, “I am _always_ here for you. Even—even when I’m away, I would be here in a heartbeat if you needed me. I—I’d never willingly abandon you.”

“I know,” she says, but she’s crying and he feels worse. His own tears are warm against his cheeks, but he does nothing to wipe them away, swiping at hers instead. “I told you it’s ridiculous, but I…”

“Your feelings aren’t ridiculous,” Vax says, his hands framing her face, “I want to hear them. Always. You can tell me anything, please tell me you know that.”

“I know, brother,” she says, her voice somewhat strangled by her tears, “I…Vax, I’m pregnant.”

“What?” Vax is completely thrown by the shift in conversation. Of all the things he’d imagined, it hadn’t been that. “Vex, what?”

“I’m pregnant,” she wails, wrapping her arms around herself, shrinking back, “I found out this morning.”

She’s defensive, but he has no idea why. He blinks at her, “You’re pregnant? As in having a baby?”

“Yes, that’s what pregnant means,” she rolls her eyes, seeming to retreat further into herself. Her voice is small when she asks, “Are you disappointed in me?”

Vax is further stunned, his eyes wide as he stares at her, “Disappointed? I…Vex, you could never disappoint me. I mean, yeah, this is unexpected, sure, but…we’re nothing if not adaptable.”

“I…” she looks like the words hurt her as they pour from her, “I need you here, with me, if I’m going to do this. I’m sorry, I know you want to be in Zephra…”

“There’s no question that I’m here for you,” he says, his voice thick, “All of us will be. You don’t need to worry about that—you never have to.”

“I love you,” she murmurs, pulling him close, “I’m so grateful to be your sister.”

Vax only pulls her tighter, his cheek against the top of his head. After a few moments of hugging, he pulls away, “So, uh, there’s going to be a tiny little de Rolo running around?”

“I suppose,” she smiles, “but they’ll have quite the family.”

“That’s true,” Vax grins, “I’m sure they’ll be a bit spoiled, to say the least.”

“They’ll have everything I can give them,” she says, her voice quiet but serious. He can practically feel another slot opening in his heart, another being on his top list of priorities to protect next to Vex and Keyleth. He knows that he will do everything in his power to give his niece or nephew, or perhaps a combination of both, a stable future, a happy childhood. Together Vox Machina will pour everything they never had into this child, swear against the mistakes made against them.

“I’m actually very scared about this,” Vex admits quietly, “even if it’s grown on me since I’ve found out. I’ll have to see Pike about the particulars, but…even if everything’s fine, it’s still scary.”

“The exciting things always are,” Vax says, and climbs to his feet, pulling her with him. “But you won’t be alone, and neither will this child.”

“No,” she smiles as she takes his hand, “We won’t.”


End file.
